HP y los Elementales
by Xelloss1
Summary: Bueno he añadido un nuevo capítulo y alomejor nadie sabía que esto podía suceder, pero pofavor manden reviews!!!
1. Un nuevo Año

  
Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes, excepto Cristóbal Collignon, me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de JK Rowling y de cualquiera de sus asociados, así que no me vengan con que me los robé.  
  
Nota: Este Fanfic se lleva acabo en el 5° año en Hogwarts.  
  
Capítulo 1. Un nuevo año.  
  
Todo durante el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts había sido normal. Fred y George habían hecho que sus acostumbradas bromas y petardos resonaran por todo el expreso.  
-Tengo mucha hambre- se quejó Hermione- Estos pastelillos no han sido suficientes.  
-Vaya pero si comiste mas que Harry y yo- aclaró Ron sonriendo- Parece que comes como un caballo.  
-Cállate- Renegó Hermione cuando Harry estaba apunto de reírse de la broma de Ron- Solo espero que el banquete sea lo suficientemente bueno.  
  
Todo trascurrió bien el resto de trayecto, y en la estación de Hogsmeade Hagrid llamaba a los de 1° año para hacer el recorrido en el lago. Tomaron los carruajes y llegaron al gran comedor, ya sentados en la mesa de Griffindor, Ron y Harry charlaban sobre que cambios habría ese año, Hermione hablaba con Parvati sobre música y en general estaba todo bien, hasta que una voz que todos conocían muy bien resonó por el salón:  
-Vaya, así que siguen insistiendo en traer a Hogwarts sangre sucia- Decía Malfoy justo detrás de la oreja de Hermione- y mira también hacen obras de caridad aceptando a pobres y a huérfanos,-continuo mirando a Ron y a Harry.  
  
Varios de Griffindor hicieron frente a Malfoy, pero este solo tuvo que girar en sus talones cuando llegó Snape para que este mirara a los de Griffindor con ojos de furia contenida.  
-Tienes suerte -Dijo Parvati envalentada- resulta provechoso para ti ser el juguete de Snape, ¿verdad?  
Los de Griffindor rieron y se volvieron a sentar mientras Malfoy regresaba a su mesa con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Se abrieron las enormes puertas del comedor y cruzaron por ellas los de 1° que estaban pálidos del miedo y algunos rojos de vergüenza. La selección se llevó a cabo rápidamente y dio inicio la bienvenida de Dumbledore a sus alumnos.  
  
"Queridos alumnos, espero que estén preparados para este nuevo ciclo, resulta que el Comité de Cooperación Mágica internacional, ha organizado un programa de intercambio con otras escuelas del mundo mágico. Estos alumnos serán sorteados para que compartan con ustedes este ciclo escolar, y sé de antemano que los acogerán de la mejor manera en sus casas."  
  
De una de las puertas laterales, surgieron una fila de estudiantes que vestían túnicas de diferentes escuelas, la Profa. Mcgonagall tomó otro pergamino y empezó a nombrarlos:  
-Asagui, Yuriko - Una muchacha de túnica azul se acercó, se sentó y se caló el sombrero, que gritó: ¡¡Slyterin!!-Collignon, Cristóbal -Se acercó un muchacho como de 15 años con una túnica Blanca con bordes tintos; ¡¡Ravenclaw!!.Continuó la selección y Una vez terminados los alumnos para la selección, el banquete inició y Hermione dio la bienvenida al ciclo con patatas, salchichas y mucho jugo de calabaza.  
  
  
Aquella noche, Harry durmió muy mal, estaba intranquilo por algo pero después de un rato le atribuyó su malestar a la cena mezclada con nervios del primer día.  
A la mañana siguiente, Ron despertó a Harry con un almohadazo que le hizo brincar.  
-¿¡QUÉ!? -preguntó poniéndose los lentes  
-Hay un anuncio nuevo en el tablón de la sala común, - Dijo Ron emocionado aporreando a Harry con la almohada- ¡Van a abrir de nuevo el club de duelo!   
-¿Y?- dijo Harry en un bostezo- eso no amerita que me estés golpeando  
-Vamos levantate flojo- Continuo Ron sonriendo mientras bajaba brincando las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos.  
  
Por algún motivo, resultó que a poca gente le interesaba el club de duelo, y mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la clase de encantamientos, recordaron que compartirían esa asignatura junto con los de Ravenlaw.  
  
Después de la bienvenida del Prof. Flitwick, la clase dio inicio; aquel año comenzarían con encantamientos avanzados.  
-Apyradomarsi, es un encantamiento de batalla que crea llamas que surgen de la punta de la varita del mago, déjenme recordarles que esta clase de encantamientos están prohibidos en los pasillos y/o terrenos del colegio; Para practicarlo para los exámenes tienen que acudir a un profesor y solicitar su permiso, por el momento practicaremos aquí de 1 por 1 frente a la pared del fondo- todos miraron y de pronto la pared se movió de sus cimientos revelando un cuarto completamente vacío- Para lograr el encantamiento la varita se mueve así- continuó mientras movía hábilmente la varita hasta terminar con el brazo completamente estirado en dirección al cuarto vacío.  
  
De entre los murmullos de alumnos tratando de pronunciar correctamente el encantamiento surgió una voz que llamaba al prof. Flitwick:  
-Perdón Profesor- Todos lo miraron y era ese estudiante de intercambio de la noche anterior, a su vez se sonrojó por que todos lo miraban directamente-Este.. es que... en mi antiguo Colegio utilizábamos bastones en lugar de varitas, profesor.  
-A sí..., ya recuerdo Sr. Collignon, ese tipo de movimientos varian un poco, "¡Engorgio!"- la varita del profesor creció hasta medir 1.30 m, (casi como el mismo profesor)-el movimiento es así- moviendo solo un poco el bastón terminando con la punta hacia la pared.  
  
Harry golpeó con el codo a Ron y este al dirigirle la mirada notó lo que Harry le quería enseñar, Hermione estaba mirando directamente a ese tal Collignon, y no había notado que había derramado su tinta en los pergaminos.  
-Así que, Hermione- Dijo Ron aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta para llamar la atención de Hermione,-te gusta desperdiciar la tinta.  
-¿mhhh?- Respondió Hermione despertando como de un sueño, y luego ahogó un grito mientras trataba de recoger los pergaminos sin mancharse la túnica.  
  
Los alumnos salían entusiasmados de la clase, pues el encantamiento resultaba bastante impresionante, además Neville se había incendiado su propia túnica y a Hermione no le había resultado el encantamiento.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Magia elemental

  
Capítulo 2;   
Magia elemental  
  
Después de las clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvían a la torre de Griffindor, cuando Hermione dio un brinco como si algo se le hubiera olvidado.  
  
-¡Ay! necesito volver al comedor olvidé mis apuntes  
Y sin más explicaciones salió disparada por el pasillo, cuando encontró el pasillo que llevaba directamente al comedor, dio vuelta y continuó por otro pasillo más oscuro, subió algunas escaleras, pasó por algunos pasadizos y se detuvo justo frente a la estatua de una dama de la corte.  
-De algo me servirá haber leído historia de Hogwarts- presionó un botón del vestido de la dama y una puerta surgió de detrás, se leía una inscripción en la puerta "Archivos estudiantiles".  
  
Harry y Ron se debatían en un juego de ajedrez en el cual Ron lo venció con una aplastante victoria de 7 movimientos.  
-¡Imposible! -Dijo Harry enfadado- Se suponía que tu... y tu ibas a... maldito.  
-Huy, que mal perdedor -se burló Ron - Oye ya casi es hora del club de duelo ¿dónde estará Hermione?  
  
Justo en ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y Hermione entró con cara de culpabilidad.  
-¿Hermione? -Preguntó Harry- ¿Pasa algo? Estas algo ruborizada  
- No.. no, no es nada enserio -Dijo Hermione como tratando de convencerse a sí misma   
-Hey ya es hora de ir al club de duelo, creo que este año será en los terrenos del colegio- Interrumpió Ron animado - ¿Vienes Hermione?  
-Yo los alcanzo, necesito ir por algo a mi cuarto- y subió rápidamente al dormitorio de chicas.  
-Loca -murmuró Ron y se marcharon por el retrato de la señora gorda  
  
Hermione corría escaleras abajo para llegar a la entrada del castillo, y cuando logró salir a los terrenos, algo se le atravesó por el frente y ambos cuerpos cayeron al pasto húmedo.  
-¡¡Hay!! -gritó Hermione algo sofocada por el golpe.  
-¡¡Perdón!!, perdón no era mi intención es solo que no la vi -  
  
Hermione se levantó y notó que aquella cosa era suave y hasta tibia, miró bien y encontró a Cristóbal tirado en el pasto tratando de levantarse con Hermione todavía encima.  
-¡Hay! Perdón- Dijo Hermione levantándose de la espalda de Cristóbal -Es que iba a llegar tarde al club de duelo y no me fijé por donde iba.  
-No yo tengo la culpa -argumentó Cristóbal- Es que me perdí en el castillo y tuve que correr para no llegar tarde al club de duelo.  
-Bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es guiarte   
-Gracias, es que desde que estoy aquí siempre he estado con gente de mi casa- Decía Cristóbal mientras se incorporaba - y pues me perdí, además de las escaleras que cambian de posición y dirección esto es muy complicado  
Hermione sonrió y juntos avanzaron por los terrenos con un sol de atardecer como de película; Hermione caminaba silenciosa y por ende tambien Cristóbal, cuando este se logro adaptar al paso de Hermione, ella lo miraba de reojo, no era una persona como las que ella había conocido antes, pues él era algo moreno y un poco fornido, tenía el cabello negro como la noche y era un poco más bajo que Ron, ya que Ron era bastante alto.  
  
-¿De donde eres? -Hermione se animó a decir  
-de México, en América -respondió como si estuviera contento de romper el silencio  
-¿Y por que decidiste venir a Hogwarts?  
-mi madre estudió aquí y luego conoció a mi padre en México, se casaron y mi madre siempre quiso que yo estudiara aquí...  
-aaaaa, ¡mira ahí es! -interrumpió Hermione como si supiera lo que seguiría en la conversación.  
  
Desde la orilla del lago, Harry y Ron observaron a Hermione y cuando ella estuvo un poco más cerca Ron dijo algo enfadado:  
-No sé que le ve  
-Creo que escuché que era latino -dijo Harry sin entender tampoco- parece que ya tiene un pequeño grupito de admiradoras  
-¡no es posible!  
-aaaa Hola Hermione -Interrumpió Harry cuando Hermione y Cristóbal llegaban con el resto del club de duelo, que no eran mas de 15, -¿Y tu amigo es...?  
-¡A sí!, Cristóbal, estos son Harry y Ron, mis amigos de Griffindor   
  
Harry extendió la mano y estrecho la fuerte mano de Cristóbal, en cambio Ron, se limitó a un gruñido que sonó como un "Grholag", estaban en plena presentación cuando Draco llegó flanqueado de Goyle y Crabble.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo Draco en tono despectivo- si este es un grupo de personas especiales, Sangre sucia, Pobres, Huérfanos y hasta personas del tercer mundo ¡qué asco!  
  
Para sorpresa de todos de entre Harry, Ron y Hermione, Cristóbal sacó el bastón y lo empuñó como si fuera espada justo frente la garganta de Draco, quien dio un brinco y luego de un momento logró identificar al agresor  
-Estúpido, ¿crees que puedes amenazarme con un maestro aquí?  
  
De pronto como si se hubiera parecido, Snape estaba alli y con una desagradable sonrisa exclamó:  
-Bueno, empezando el año y ¿ya estas en problemas chico? 25 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.  
-¿Qué? -Cristóbal estaba pasmado ante aquella situación y cuando se disponía a argumentar a su favor Hermione y Harry lo detuvieron.  
-Nos vemos después Potter -dijo Draco riendo a rienda suelta.  
  
Ron era el único que se encontraba contento, por alguna extraña razón no le preocupaba en absoluto la imparcialidad de Snape; entonces el club comenzó, el nuevo maestro era nada más y nada menos que Lupín.  
  
-Bienvenidos al Club de Duelo, y como muchos ya me conocen nos adelantaremos las introducciones y veremos que pueden hacer, ¿alguna pareja voluntaria?-Lupín miro hacia los alumnos y una mano se levantó segura de sí misma, Era Ron que esbozaba una sonrisa- Bien Sr. Weasley, ¿quien será su oponente?   
-Vamos a ver -Ron fingió que pensaba y así como así dijo- Collignon, ¿quieres tener un duelo amistoso?   
  
La pregunta tomó a todos por sorpresa y todos miraban a Cristóbal, que estaba tan sorprendido como todos.  
-Bu... bueno si así lo deseas -Tartamudeó tímidamente- pero no creo que sea buena idea  
-Vamos no seas cobarde -Y ambos se acercaron al pequeño estrado donde estaba Lupín.  
  
Recuerden que cualquier magia muy avanzada será penada, además este es un duelo amistoso, el primero en ser tocado por un encantamiento pierde, ¿Listos?, ¡Ya!   
  
-¡EXPELIARMUS! -gritó Ron enérgicamente  
-¡PELTA! -Exclamó Cristóbal, de su bastón surgió un disco plateado que desvió el encantamiento de Ron.  
El publico estalló en gritos de emoción.  
Cristóbal contraatacó al sorprendido Ron:  
-¡HERBACIUM! -De las plantas de los pies de Ron surgieron enredaderas que trataban de apresarlos.  
-¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! -Gritó Ron dirigiendo su varita hacia él mismo, entonces se elevó del suelo y logro escapar de las enredaderas.  
El público estaba loco de emoción y rugía en aplausos y silbidos, pero Lupín no parecía tan complacido.  
Cristóbal, tomó una extraña posición y después de unos movimientos del bastón gritó:  
-¡AEROELECTRO ESTATO! -El aire alrededor de Ron vibró y surgieron unas chispas amarillas que descargaron toda su furia en Ron, que se convulsionó y cayó como un costal de papas sobre la enredadera.  
  
-¡¡Ganador, tenemos un ganador!! -gritó Snape emocionado  
Lupín, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia el humeante Ron, ¡ENERVANTE! Gritó Lupín y Ron logró incorporarse, Lupín miró a Cristóbal y este desvió la mirada profundamente apenado por lo sucedido.  
-Retírense, es todo por hoy -Indicó Lupín a los alumnos, y estos de mala gana se marcharon -Usted también Sr. Collignon.  
-Lo siento yo no quería que...  
-No ha escuchado a su maestro, retírese Sr. Collignon -Dijo con una sonrisa Snape  
  
Todos menos Harry y Hermione se retiraron al castillo y Lupín no dijo palabra cuando llevó a un mareado Ron hacia la torre de Griffindor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
